The Last Elements
by MoonPrincessYue
Summary: Four elements...four races...a master plan to control everything.  Jun is one of the last remaining Quincies in the world. When she moves to karakura town with her grandfather, she finds out that she is more rare than she thought.


Note: This is my first actual story. R&R please! Also, I gave laiastar permission to use Jun. Thank you, enjoy!

Jun sat in the backseat of her car, gazing at the town. _Karakura town? Why in the hell did we move here? _She thought. A sigh left her lips, as she continued to stare out, with her green eyes. She rolled down the window a bit, her long, raven black hair blew slightly. Jun messed with a hem to her dress's sleeve. The white lace mystified her. The ride to her new home became unbearable. They have been riding in the car for three hours already.

"Jun." Jun jumped, facing the aging man next to her. His green eyes bored into hers. His long, white hair stayed put, due to his low ponytail. His suite was wrinkle and stain free. The old man didn't have a beard, or even a stubble of facial hair. The only thing out of place on the man, were his wrinkles, showing off his aging skin.

"Yes, grandfather?" The girl asked the man. The man glanced out the window, appearing to be deep in thought. "We will be arriving to our new home soon." He said, as Jun nodded. Jun returned her attention towards the window. A bird has caught her eye, flying so carelessly into the wide sky of freedom. Jun could almost imagine such a freedom. She shrugged at the thought, not paying much mind to it anymore. The car pulled to a halt, the driver rushing out. The driver hurried to the old man's side of the car, and opened the door.

"Mr. Kaijura, we're here at your estate." He said, standing straight and out of the old man's way. The man stood up, with no regard for the driver. He narrowed his eyes, taking in the house. He gave the estate a silent approval, marching forward. The driver walked to the other side, giving Jun the same treatment as her grandfather. Jun immediately stood up. She ran to her grandfather's side, as her dark hair and dress swayed to her movement.

They were on the outskirts of town, due to the large plot of land. The house itself was fairly huge. It wasn't a mansion, but it did not disappoint in size. Besides the size, it looks just like a traditional Japanese home. The building was free of cracks and imperfections. Nothing but the best for the Kaijura family. The estate was guarded by an iron fence, with a matching gate. Next to the house, was a garage, which was big enough to store limousines, and other large vehicles.

"Judaime, Sir, your belongings are already in the house. They are being unpacked, as we speak." Said another man, walking up to the new home owners. The man was tall, little facial hair, clean cut, and was dressed as a butler. The old man gave a soft nod, as he began to walk. "Come, Jun." He said simply, as the young girl followed.

Once inside, the girl glanced around. The inside wasn't anything special. It was clean, with traditional Japanese decorations, and the necessary appliances. Nothing more. The girl immediately walked up stairs, to her new room. She opened the door, and it was decorated, just like the rest of the house. The only thing that had any meaning to her, was a picture of her parents, which was on her nightstand. Her belongings were already put in their place, so there wasn't anything else she could do.

She walked over to her desk and picked up a book. It was about Karakura High. She went over to her bed, to read it. She's never been to a public school before, so, she wanted to know the inner workings of it. Jun was homeschooled all of her life, by hired tutors. Since her family was wealthy, the tutors were top of the line. A sigh escaped Jun's lips.

_This all seems so...unnecessary. Why do I have to go to a school like this one? Why not a private one? I was doing fine before, when we had the tutors. _She thought to herself, closing the book. She stared out into space, deep in thought. _I don't get it. There is something that Grandfather isn't telling me. But what? Why did we suddenly have to move here? We were fine in Okinawa. _She shook the thoughts out of her head. Maybe it was the jet-lag getting to her. She decided that it would be a good time for a short nap. Then maybe, she would feel better.

That night, Jun decided to take a walk. She walked on the sidewalk, not paying attention to where she was going. He black dress blended in with the darkness. The moon and the streetlights were the only objects that illuminated the scene. The brisk air, made Jun's dress and hair sway. She sighed, taking in the movement of wind. She stared up to the sky. The stars and the moon were easily visible. Not a cloud in the sky. While she was taking in the sights, she felt a power. It wasn't foreign to her. No, she knew very well that it was a Hallow. Her eyes narrowed, her body moved toward the pressure.

The Hallow growled, reaching for the poor, child soul, in front of it. Jun stared down the Hallow, formulating a plan, so the child wouldn't suffer. She formed a bow out of her power, as she held out her left arm. She aimed the arrow at the Hallow, and began to pull back. The Hallow took a hold on the child, it's jaws snapping. Now was the time to shoot. Jun began to let go of her arrow. Suddenly, the Hallow screeched in pain, as three arrows were shot into it. She looked up, seeing the Hallow designate. The child was safe, but where did the arrows come from? She knew that the arrows were diffidently Reishi made. She glanced over at the shooter, but no one was there. She sighed, releasing her bow's form, making her Reishi go back inside of her.

_Who was that? Those arrows…No, it couldn't be. What are the chances of one of them being in this town too? Besides my grandfather and I…_ She thought, as she ran back to her house, not bothering to investigate the mysterious savior.


End file.
